Psonic X Touhou/Overlimits
Overlimits is the final boss and main antagonist of Psonic X Touhou. Boss Info This apocalyptic boss is a hybrid of the enemies from Space Invaders and occurs in both Arcade and Overlimits modes only. After challenging the 7 turn-based or tag team battles, Overlimits always enters the final battle by breaking out the wall on the entire screen whether it is a result screen (where it says "WARNING!! THE OUTSIDE WORLD IS IN DANGER!") or player select screen, this considers it a fourth wall breaker. Before the match with a player's team, Overlimits starts the boss battle with its first form that can be thrown, but its next 2 forms don't work. After finishing the first phase, it transforms larger and can be bested once more by using non-throw attacks instead. For the final phase, it grows into a giant size and appears below the horizontal sides of the stage watching the battle from a distance. Once the final phase is done, the player successfully wins over Overlimits when defeated and the game ends with their specific reactionary quotes right now. Legend *(1) - First form only *(2) - Second form only *(2/2) - Second form only when draining half its health *(3) - Final form only *(3/2) - Around draining a half of Overlimits' health, it becomes stunned for a short while. This means that you have a chance to deal a massive damage before being recovered. After that, it continues to fight you back. Forms Form 1: Its actual form. Form 2: A combination of the giant quadrupedal walker (most likely Dragoon from StarCraft) and the 6th boss from 19XX: The War Against Destiny. Form 3: A gigantic cosmic entity that inspires the Xenomorph from Aliens series and Xel'naga Amon from StarCraft. Move list Basic Moves *Left Tentacle Bash (1)(2) - Overlimits hits its opponent close to it. Can be blocked, or avoided by getting away from it. *Right Tentacle Bash (1)(2) - Overlimits hits its opponent far from it. Can be blocked, or avoided by getting away from it. *Dual Tentacle Bash (1)(2) - Overlimits hits its opponent in both of its tentacles. Can be blocked, or avoided by getting away from it. *Crusher Throw (1)(2) - Overlimits shifts its position at both sides and swings both its tentacles inwards to grab you. This move is unblockable. You can avoid it by jumping over. If you are grabbed, you can mash the buttons real fast to get out of its grab before it slams you to the ground, or use an assist. *Tentacle Swat (3) - Overlimits sweeps the ground in front of it. Can be blocked, or avoided by being far from it. *Left Tentacle Smash (3) - Overlimits pounds the ground close to it. Can be blocked, or avoided by being far from it. *Right Tentacle Smash (3) - Overlimits pounds the ground far from it. Can be blocked, or avoided by being close to it. *Hay-maker Bash (3) - Overlimits pulls back and swings its tentacle across the stage. Can be blocked or jumped over. It can pull this move twice even if the character is lying on the ground. *Dual Tentacle Clap (3) - Overlimits shift its position to the background and swings both its tentacles inwards to smash you out. The best thing is to jump higher or perform Advancing Guard. *Tentacle Throw (3) - A stronger version of Crusher Throw. Overlimits shifts its position to the background and swings both its tentacles inwards to grab you. This move is unblockable. You can avoid it by jumping over. If you are grabbed, you can mash the buttons real fast to get out of its grab before it slams you to the ground, or use an assist. *Snap Back Flick (3) - This move is exclusively for tag-team mode only. Overlimits will use its tentacle to flick you out, temporarily disabling that character and forcing you to switch to a different character randomly. Special Cards *Galactic Teleport (2) - Overlimits teleports randomly. It can teleport frontwards, behind the opponent or on the other side of the screen and can teleport multiple times. This is its most evasive maneuver it can also escape from certain combos, assist attacks and even Super Cards or Ultra Cards. *Laser Beam (2/2) - Overlimits shoots the laser with its tentacles to hit the opponent. *Laser Blast (2/2) - Overlimits uses a powerful laser blast from its eyes. Thus this move is more dense and inflict more hits than the Laser Beam. *Tentacle Crush (3) - Overlimits grunts, then pounds forward, hitting multiple times. *Hyper Tentacle Smash (3) - Rarely performed, Overlimits will charge a little bit of energy, and then do a ground pound, similar to the stronger version. Can be blocked is the best thing. *The Mighty Tentacle (3) - Overlimits moves out from the stage, then reappears using its charging tentacle, hitting several times. Blocking it causes multiple block damage so it will be wise to evade this attack. *Tentacle Laser Beam (3/2) - With Overlimits' tentacles, it shoots a simple laser that goes around the screen. Probably the only new move in its move set that does not nearly instant kill, but still best to perform Advancing Guard. *Laser Vision (3/2) - Overlimits shoots its laser beam with its eyes in a distance from a straight range to small downward corner on the ground or ground to a straight range. *Beam Blast (3/2) - Overlimits fires 3 or 5 beam blasts from its head at once, almost resembling Magneto's Magnetic Shockwave. Super Cards *Cosmic Head Charge (2) - Overlimits charges fast towards its opponent causing this move to hit many times and can literally inflict the player. *Hyper Laser Beam (2) - Overlimits shoots its laser beam in a small downwards, hitting some part of the screen, tilting at an upwards angle. *Cosmic Beam Wave (2) - Overlimits shoots its laser and create laser waves that are wider and inflict more damage. *Side Laser Beam (2) - Overlimits shoots out lasers from all of its tentacles in both sides. *Hyper Tentacle Laser Beam (3/2) - Overlimits shoots out lasers from all of its tentacles. You must jump this higher whenever possible. You will still receive a lot of damage when blocking, even with Advancing Guard. *Hyper Beam Blast (3/2) - Overlimits shoots its laser beam in a small downwards, hitting the farthest part of the screen, tilting at an upwards angle. Then reverse once until it stops the start point. This can be dodged by getting up close. Unblocked damage depends on location and character. *Entire Screen Tentacle Laser Beam (3/2) - Overlimits shifts its position to the background and uses both the Hyper *Tentacle Laser Beam and Laser Vision in a full sweep. Sadly, you have no choice but to block this as this one fills the full screen and can instantly knock down if unblocked. To reduce as much damage possible, the combination between High Jump and Blocking and Advancing Guard is the best thing to do. *Side Tentacle Laser Beam (3/2) - Overlimits shoots its lasers with its tentacles at both sides. So the player must jump high, so that it will be probably the best solution to this move. Ultra Card *Galactic Obliteration (3/2) - Similar to Galactus' Final Smash. Though it is rarely performed, this ultra card is unavoidable and will instantly defeat a character, even with Kaguya, Mokou, Voltrex, Suwako, Sumireko, Moai King, Chieftain and Dun in full health. In order to avoid this move from succeeding, you must inflict as much damage and hits to Overlimits as possible to stun it out of its move. This can also knock out an assist if there is one out. Therefore, it would be incredibly unwise to use a tag-team-exclusive Crossover Combination to try to stun it out of its move, as it will decimate your entire team if it hits while several attacks are used. Miscellaneous Introduction *Bow down before Overlimits. *Behold... My galactic possession to harm humankind! *No one can survive the whole universe. However... *Your respective universe can't save you now. *I remember this planet you're living in... It must be consumed and delicious. *Everything you must submit to my dominance over the world. *Much like the rebellion, you are nothing but a fool now. (vs. any member of Recom branches/Investigative Force, except Axl, Lite, Barris, Tenjin, Aip, Butch, Guerrilla, Roxanne and Netsu) *No matter how humorous you are, tell me. (vs. Cirno/Tenshi/Axl/Yomo & Vince) *If you are truly became a deity, then what will be called a galactic entity? (vs. Suwako/Sanae/Miko/Hecatia) *There's no way you can be trained and prepared for the stand against me. (vs. Meiling/Tenjin/Shota/Muay/Lan/Katana/Kung/Jun) *A foul creature from nowhere but myth. (vs. most youkai Touhou characters, except Meiling and Nue) *Ah... I knew you are a mysterious and feared creature from an extraterrestrial object. (vs. Nue) *This universe will be doomed... if you dare to face me. (vs. Captain Noe/Solo) *Whoever is immortal or not, the disappearance is upon you. (vs. Kaguya/Mokou) *So you came from the moon, right? It will be doomed now. (vs. Reisen/Tewi) *The ancient powers you draw upon mean nothing to one as long as the universe goes old. (vs. Sumireko/Byakuren/Marisa/Skullus/Chieftain Paladin/Patchouli/Alice/Keine) Before its second form *How embarrassing. Before its final form *I will rule once more. Victory Pose *This universe is all mine. *I will conquer the whole universe... and all humankind. *Victory is your doom. *Accept your fate to humanity. *There is hopeless, while this planet providing me with some resources. *This raid is all over. Now I can rule this precious planet. *What's the meaning of the defenders of innocence to one who rules the whole universe? (vs. any member of Recom branches/Investigative Force, except Axl, Lite, Barris, Tenjin, Aip, Butch, Guerrilla, Roxanne and Netsu) *Now where can you find your laughter? (vs. Cirno/Tenshi/Axl/Yomo & Vince) *I am not who is merciless, you may serve as my herald. (vs. Suwako/Sanae/Miko/Hecatia) *You and the mythical race are a dying breed. (vs. most youkai Touhou characters, except Meiling and Nue) *I congratulate you for dooming the world. (vs. Meiling/Tenjin/Shota/Muay/Lan/Katana/Kung/Jun) *You are annihilated, for an alien of different dimension. (vs. Nue) *Return to the admirable dimension you just went, fool. (vs. Captain Neo/Solo) *I can destroy the eternal moon too. (vs. Kaguya/Reisen/Tewi) *Well done, immortal. You have been defeated. (vs. Mokou) *You dare pit with your magical arts against me? ARROGANT FOOL! (vs. Sumireko/Byakuren/Marisa/Skullus/Chieftain Paladin/Patchouli/Alice/Keine) Losing Pose (Time Over) *I don't abide by these authorities. K.O. *Ugh... I must devour you like a pathetic pest you are! (final form only) Other quotes during battle *Enough! (before performing a powerful attack) *Enough of that! (before performing a powerful attack) *Call me the force of nature. *You are coming with me. *I'm gonna take you down with me. *You will be ruined now! *You will never survive! *So be it. *Die, fool. *You must get dead. *You must die. (before performing a powerful attack) *What insolent you are. (before performing a powerful attack) *Insolence. *Die. *Broken. *Yield! *Insolent fool! *Submit! *Insignificant! *You must be defeated right over here! *You shall die in this one! *Feel my wrath! *You will pay for your arrogance. (when Overlimits successfully got you as a throw) *Crush and die. (when Overlimits successfully got you as a throw) *Little bug. *Fall from above. *No pain no gain. *Try or die. *Your time has come. *Hiding won't save you. *You can't hide no more. *There is no escape. *You fool! *Weakling! *Suffer! *How useless. (before performing a powerful Ultra Card attack) *You must die now. (before performing a powerful Ultra Card attack) *I am as far beyond earthlings as they are beyond you. I'm the eternal! (during activation of a powerful Ultra Card attack) *All who oppose me will be annihilated! (during activation of a Super Card attack) Win Quotes Overlimits will come forever. I shall start the consumption of this universe right away. My name is Overlimits and this is my absolute manipulation. An insolent way to the human line. I'm omnipotent and unlimited. This is what you call me Overlimits. I've appeared much longer than the whole universe itself. Especially, I will continue surviving more after it is all gone. Our home-world is existed far away from here in the real solar system. But what I have sought for is Earth. My journey is concluded! This world will sustain me until it has been absorbed of all resources for our home-world! I am the only one who destroys all the universe, especially you, earthlings. Character-specific quotes vs. Shinmyoumaru/Cirno/Yomo & Vince: You puny little gnats are more annoying than I had suspected. vs. Kaguya/Mokou: In all my countless times of eternal existence, you are by far in becoming the most deserving of having your life extinguished. vs. Suwako/Hecatia: And so you can refer to yourself a goddess? Laughable. vs. Shikieiki: I am the ultimate being named Overlimits and not bounded by any law. vs. Captain Neo/Solo: Your galactic journey is ended. And now, your respective origin will be drained until you return to your own destination far away from here. vs. Yuuka: I am a force of nature named Overlimits. Other character-specific quotes to it Aiko: My friend, I remember that I have defeated the evil one. And the Cherry Blossom Day will come. Aip: I guess I finally defeated the strongest entity of the world. That's my monkey business! Alice: Making a doll out of your universal tyranny was truly regretful to save the outside world. Allen: I know you were watching over us, bad boy! Bring back home to your mysterious dimension! Axl: See? That's how you defeat the powerful final boss of this game. AND FOLKS AROUND THE WORLD WILL MIGHT SEE ME WINNING! YAHOO!! Aya: This tyrant shall be known across the Earth! Now time for the world report! Barris: HA-HAHAHAHAHAHA!! Now it's you that will turn into a pile of scraps when ruined! Billmore: You have been terminated as our main target. And I hope General Baxter must know this when our campaign is all completed. Buckethead: The universe will appreciate me for exterminating the powerful oppressors like you. Butch: Phew! Could ya look at that! Maybe I bet the strongest thing among us all! Byakuren: I will not tell you the difference about my discipline for your evil systems against the humanity. May the pacifism have mercy on innocence from you. Captain Neo: Let the relationship between humanity and Aegius have triumph on us for saving the whole universe from your own destruction. Carole: I can't believe that I just saved the outside world... once again. Chieftain Paladin: The world still have our respects to prevent your own oppression, tyrant. Cirno: If you want to see how tyrannical you are, then there you go. Clownpiece: Ha ha! I just drove the crap out of you for good so that everything in this world shall be fine! You better get away from me or I'll come for your alien homeworld next! Commandar Bon: The tyrant of this universe has been defeated! Then victory is in our hands of human appreciation! Craig: Alright, this special event is over, people. So now I go back to the exact race. David: Close call activated. My brother and I will come back to our respective base immediately. Dean: The days of an evil entity are all over! So stop showing yourself around here again! Demo: I just prepared for the huge blast, baddie. Better get lost forever when it's already done. Deniel: Much like the infectious Element 44, we saved our survival from you, tyrant. Dick: The target of this threat is completely eliminated and the world is liberated. This is what I become a tactical counter-terrorist too. Don Pepe: You'll take those blasts, big baddie! To be proud, I hope everyone in this universe are thankfully happy when it's all gone, especially our professor who created us! Dr. Horace: If I annihilated you, then you will be added to the victim list of my résumé! MUWAHAHAHAHA! That's my work of a mad scientist! Dun: I can't believe we all won over this thing! So why don't you guys just go home now? Earth is waiting for us. Flandre: A tyrant? Who is this galactic tyrant? Franks: Alright, fly men, listen up! I have once dealt with an oppressive tyrant and keep anywhere in this universe safe. Futo: Now thou must face judgement from the galaxy. Gast: The vorld schall zank me for zis moment, you monster! Guerrilla: Hmph. I had my revenge on you but your extraterrestrial life alone was not enough to make up for your evil ways. Guy: I hope Earth will give us high respect for saving lives by defeating this entity. Mission accomplished and head home. Gyro: If I win, can't let the choppers fly to the space? What a conceptual idea. Hatate: Wow! My friendly rival reminds me to do that before our report. Hecatia: You brought the wicked destruction of the world upon yourself. Now suffer your consequences alone! Hina: You are the misfortune of the whole world for taking everywhere. I guess you will finally need learning some humility. Ichirin: This religion is meant to protect people from you! Iku: I don't think you would stand a chance against the envoy of the Dragon Palace. So my atmospheric control is unmatched for your destiny. Josh: You may be an alien, but at least you're described as powerful and mechanically modified. I came enough of those for a meeting! Jun: My important master said to take you down from dominating the world at all costs. I guess he's so proud of me to be the greatest Taekwondo fighter in the world. Junko: Such my mortal enemy. A foul creature so completely surrounded by the stench of death could never hope to defeat me. Kagerou: Even this alien can destroy the moon I control of? Ha! It makes me weak as a werewolf! Kaguya: Get it from a princess. You will not have what it takes to conquer over the universe. Katana: This thing... It seems to be a huge tyrant! Get off from me or you'll get down! Kasen: No universe is necessary conquered. Complete monster like you should just be snuffed out of here. Keine: They say we need to study alien invasion in order to experience it. You are the only reason why this outside world gone mad. Kevin: You will be deserved a great medal, everyone! Victory for the honorable salute! Kirov: All hail the mighty comrades of Mother Russia! I obliterated the most powerful creature in the universe! Kogasa: Oh! If this world is saved, I was shocked by your space power! Koishi: It's better you tyrant will forget your evil plans after I annihilate the snot out of you. Komachi: The extraterrestrial life became a place where aliens are living well but your injustices happen only rarely due to your universal destruction. Kokoro: The face of my mask expresses what I've defeated you strongly pretending to be saved on Earth. Kung: I hope this would taught you a lesson to pay your horrible deeds! Evil never changes! Landon: Everyone will thank me for making a crap out of you. Bushman rules. Lan: This is the time I first met with this mad thing. But instead I had to take it down because the wicked alignment cannot pay for it. Lite: Yeah! Looks like I'm the king of the world! Magician Type X: Now I had my revenge against you to pay your oppression just like what I did to the one who created me. Marisa: You were still galactic? Well I’ll have you know I’ve beaten tyrants before and you didn’t put up much of a battle, then I kinda doubt it. Medicine: I just don't poison the entire world but to take you down with my lilies as well. Meiling: Eek! How did anyone ever know? It's an alien! Either way, get down already! Metal Commando: Your tyrannical plans have temporary stopped right here, mastermind. Everything in this campaign is all over and nothing to lose. Miko: I couldn't help but overhear your tyranny. You're not doing something despicable, are you, destroyer? Millard: Unbelievable! Like communists, we finally made the whole Earth saved from this darn thing! Minako: The nature has banished you for what you've done to earth I admired and the weather will control forever. Minamitsu: There is a humanity that I like. Except for you, I feel deserve to drown down. Moai King: You are considered a threat to humankind! Earth has banished you for your wicked desires to bring the whole destruction. Mokou: The elixir of eternity is not yours! So I have to take it with me from your whole destruction! Momiji: Losing to such vile creature would only shame my race. Mystia: Universal oppression, harder plunges. Nash: Aw, yeah! We commandos have completely defeated the greatest tyrant ever. Now we gonna get home. Netsu: Evildoer! You and your horrific deeds have been vanquished by Netsu the elite ninja warrior! It's all over right now! Nitori: Hey! Your powerful tricks destroyed some of my own things and must be repaired. But I won't hold back for the world domination as my friend told. Nue: I knock the fearful days out of a massive destroyer you are. Patchouli: A tyrant that rejects the entire humanity will regret its actions too late. Placid: You shoulda' oughta' brought a warp with ya, big damn one. Raiko: Finally! My beats have humiliated you for the rest of your lives, even without the miracle mallet! Reimu: Sorry, but anywhere in Gensokyo is my home, and I'll be damned if I let an apocalypse take it over. Reisen: Such a fully evil tyrant. You has wavelengths that make it easy to take you on. Remilia: Hmph, so you used to be a tyrant just by making the galactic blow, huh? Rin: Huh? Is this a cosmic entity? Wait! I'm pretty sure I must go to the mansion right after this! Rina: You are massively defeated, monster! Now you pay for your dominance to our lovely planet! Ronn: An overgrown threat to mankind is taken care of. Guess I'll be back home. Roy: Our victorious honor is for my mentor and people on Earth. You are nothing for what you have done to our lives. Rumia: Gross! Taste like an alien! What a bad meal! Sakuya: You are a cosmic entity? Sorry I'm still apathetic. Sam: My friend was right. We defeated our main target and that's all for now on. Sanae: You know, you give our humanity a bad idea in this universe. Satori: Your evil intention gives me a headache. What a wicked one from the galaxy. Seiga: So this means that I will not serve you to rule this world because you are most likely powerful than I thought to be. Seija: Hey! This galactic threat is too strong and makes me sick! From now on, the ultimate beings will lose their power and the weaklings shall rule this world once I defeated you! Shinmyoumaru: YAY!! Defeating you is the best idea to make my wish come true! Shoe: The secret modified biological weapon has been obliterated. I now receive incoming transmission from Earth. Shota: I remember going into the ultimate battle that I have humiliated you! What a pain! Skullus: Now you're the one who rules the whole universe than myself! How pathetically powerful! Solo: You would not stand a chance against us, threat of the outside world. Back to other home-world with your own dimension. Soro: Our goal here is finished and the whole universe is safe. Let's intercept home to the sky. Stryker: You had a power to do anything and used it to put many lives at risk. Only us can keep the whole world safe. Suika: I don't want to see your weird face anymore, big alien. Now get away from me because I'm drunk! Sumireko: You think that I am not worthy of my power compared to yours? Oh! You’re just too unworthy, galactic evildoer! Suwako: I finished cursing you for your wicked ways, destroyer of the outside world! I hope our goddess will be proud. Tenjin: Ultimate power like yours is destined to bring about its own destruction in this world. Tenshi: The more I’m around you here in this universe, the more you disgust me. I kinda regret this resistance. Tewi: Eeh, that can be a space monster and I'm frightened the fight. I must tell my sister for this. Travis: That was close call and peace will be restored. Let's head back to our investigative report about this incidental space junk. Utsuho: Your ultimate cosmic power is way too powerful compared to my Nuclear energy! Voltrex: POWERFUL EVIL ENTITY HAS BEEN ELIMINATED. ALL OPERATIONS SUCCESSFUL. RETURN TO THE MILITARY SERVICE MODE. Warcanine: I'll be appreciated if I protect the whole universe from you, oppressive scumbag! William: Evil one, you're finished! Just like what I did to the evil Axis leaders during the diabolical zombie outbreak. Yomo & Vince: (Yomo) We did it! We bravely saved our lives from the evil tyrant! (Vince) Exactly, Yomo. Keep it up. Youmu: I remember that I have finally defeated the alien who controls the entire universe. But I must admit to my lady Yuyuko about it. Yukari: Many people think this galactic entity just because they live for a long time! Yumemi: The ultimate power you wield will not ever be worked out in the hands of barbarians who misuse such gifts! THen it's time for my research. Yuugi: Is this a space demon? Whatever! Everything hit the underground is just the same! Yuuka: I don't expect an enemy like you to understand the importance of natural environment. Yuyuko: This battle against a huge space monster really worked up my appetite. But I smell bad taste in the air. Category:Characters Category:Psonic X Touhou Category:Villains Category:Antagonist Category:Evil/Bad Characters